Uncertainty
by zeldamaster456
Summary: FE13. In which Lon'qu continuously rejects Maribelle's help, and Vaike keeps getting the wrong idea between the two. Or so it seems. Lon'qu/Maribelle
1. Wounds

_It's been a long while since I posted a story. Or updated, for that matter. Holy crap._

_FE13 is amazing. I think we all know that. I'd go on and on about how this game is one of the best FEs and the best 3DS game ever (at least until Mario & Luigi: Dream Team is released), but that'd take quite a while. :P Anyway, here's a story about Lon'qu and Maribelle. Reading their supports, I like how the two clicked together. I also like Lon'qu with either Cherche or Cordelia (because black-haired Severa (actually Severa in general) makes my heart flutter), but Maribelle would be more fun to write. Also, Brady is a really cool guy. One of the best characters in the game for sure._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story, or Fire Emblem: Awakening in general. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems do. I'm just a loyal fan.**_

* * *

Lon'qu grunted in slight pain as a Risen soldier's lance grazed against his sword arm, the myrmidon feeling some blood trickle down his arm. In retaliation, Lon'qu slashed at the soldier, smirking a bit in satisfication as the fiend fell to the ground, a purple-colored aura seeping out of it into the air.

The myrmidon sheathed his killing edge and clutched his arm, the pain worsening. He looked around and watched as the other soldiers in Chrom's army held their own against the Risen skirmish. He observed Vaike swing his axe at a Risen archer, cleaving its head cleanly off. As the severed head smacked against the mountainside, the fighter made an inaudible (to Lon'qu), but a very noticable boast. He stopped yapping when Miriel walked past him, seeming to mutter something to him. Lon'qu figured it was a sarcastic remark, because the fighter chased after the female mage and continued his blabbering. Lon'qu stiffled a chuckle at how foolish Vaike was being, allowing a woman to talk down to him like that.

He then winced, the pain in his arm growing. He cursed to himself realizing he had no vulneraries or concoctions on him, and he made his way toward the main party to attrive one. Unfortunately for him, the loud call of a particular female he wasn't too fond of him rang in his ears.

"Lon'qu!"

The light blonde-haired troubadour of the Shepherds rode her horse over to the myrmidon, an annoyed expression on her face. Grimacing, Lon'qu looked at her in discomfort and looked down at his bleeding arm.

"What do you think you're doing, wandering around with that injury?" she demanded, reacing for her mend staff that was strapped to her horse.

Lon'qu rolled his eyes at her. "Trying to find something to ease myself of this wound. Now leave me, woman."

"How DARE you!" the woman snapped, narrowing her eyes at the black-haired man. "My name is Maribelle! And my JOB is to ease wounds, you scoundrel!"

Lon'qu brushed off her words and looked at her indifferently. "I'd rather heal my own wounds, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me."

At that, he turned away from her and continued making his way toward the main party, unaware of Maribelle glaring daggers at his back. _"How DARE he act so crude and disrespectful to me,"_ she thought, gritting her teeth. _"Someone needs to teach the scoundrel a lesson he'll never forget!"_

She rode her horse up to the retreating myrmidon and stopped in front of him, dismounting the animal and slightly stomping up to the man with her mend staff in hand. Flustered, Lon'qu stared at Maribelle as she glared up at him, his face heating up a bit. The blonde woman was too close to him than he would've liked, and he stepped back a bit. That move only made Maribelle step forward to him.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't so rude to me," she hissed, crossing her arms. "I'm only trying to help you and make sure your blood stays inside you. I don't need such...attitude!"

Lon'qu glared back at her as best he could, his heart beating a little bit faster. "I already told you: I patch my OWN wounds. It's none of your concern. Now please, step aside so I can fix it, woman!"

He stepped around her and the horse and continued his path down to the others, leaving a speechless Maribelle in his wake. His words processing through her mind, she huffed and watched as Lon'qu walked away.

"How stubborn," she muttered under her breath, remounting onto her horse. "He'll need my help, eventually. Maybe not now...but DEFINITELY in the future. That'll stop his crudeness."

The troubadour then trailed after the myrmidon to the main party, seeing if others needed assistance.

* * *

Lon'qu rubbed the substance of the vulnerary against the wound on his arm, feeling the pain subside. Wiping off some blood and the residue of the vulnarary off his arm with a cloth, he looked up at the setting sun. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Oi, partner!"

The myrmidon opened his eyes and looked over to the one who was adressing him. It was none other than Vaike. The dark-skinned blonde smirked playfully at him, taking a seat next to him on the rocks. "That was quite a battle, huh?" he started, resting against the rock behind him.

"Those fiends stood no chance against us," Lon'qu replied.

"Ha ha! I haven't had much of a thrill in a while, really," the fighter said, shaking his head. "Maybe I can catch a quick spar with Chrom later to see how much we both improved."

"Maybe," the myrmidon replied quietly. He closed his eyes again, raking a hand through his black hair. It really was quite the peaceful mood.

"So Lon'qu, I saw your spat against Maribelle."

That is, until Vaike decided to open his big mouth about that...woman.

Lon'qu eyes opened quickly and he glared at his companion. "What of it?" he asked in discomfort.

"Looked like a lover's spat to me," Vaike teased, starting to laugh. "Quite the catch ya made there, man! Didn't expect someone as quiet as you to fall for such a commanding gal like her!"

Lon'qu contemplated whether to ignore the fighter's words or smack the back of his head with the blunt end of his sword. "You have the wrong idea," he grunted, getting up off the rock he was sitting on and turning away from Vaike. "Don't even think of associating me with that woman."

At that, he walked toward the army's camp, leaving his companion. "I'll see you later," he merely said as he approached the camp.

The fighter chuckled at his retreating sparring partner. "Whatever ya say, Lon'qu," he smirked. "Whatever ya say."

* * *

_How was that for a first FE13 story? And I'm actually inspired to write about this more. Huh. Either way, hope you enjoyed, folks._


	2. Fate, you say?

_Haha, thanks to all the kind reviews. Yeah, it feels good to write again. And the writer's boom I'm having because FE13 characters are fun to write about is contributing. Ready, set, go._

* * *

Lon'qu's eyes glimmered with pride as he picked up his newly forged killing edge from the counter, turning it over as he inspected the sword. The owner of the shop grinned at the myrmidon's reaction and chuckled. "You won't be disappointed, good man," he remarked. "That's as fine a craftsmanship as I can do."

The black-haired man sheathed the sword, laying down the amount of gold that was needed on the counter. "I'll heed your words. Thank you," he said simply, turning around and making his way out of the shop. The owner looked down at the gold that was left and pocketed it, whistling a merry tune to himself.

Port Ferox was a quiet port city, Lon'qu noted as he left the shop. It was quite different from Regna Ferox, the city he grew up in. Instead of loud chatter combining with the loud footsteps of many people going to where they needed to go, only a few people were outside currently, including himself. He looked up and noticed how the sky was gray and clouds seemed to be gathering, a sign that a storm was approacing. Shrugging, he made his way down the stone path back to the Shepherds' camp outside of town.

As he passed by another shop on his way back, his eyes widened as the door suddenly swung open in his face. Halting so he wouldn't run into it, his calm demeanor suddenly turned a bit antsy at the sound of a particular female voice.

"I believe I have everything I need," the voice chirped. As the door shut, Maribelle was revealed to the myrmidon. She was holding a brown bag and a few staves were protruding out of it. _"She must've been preparing for the next battle, too,"_ Lon'qu thought. He was hoping that she wouldn't spot him, and he began to try to inch around her.

Unfortunately for him, she caught him out of the corner of her eyes. "Ah, hello Lon'qu," she smiled, as if she wanted to have a pleasant conversation with the myrmidon. "I take it you're getting ready for the next battle, too."

Lon'qu grunted in response as he walked away from her, hoping she'd get the message that he'd rather be elsewhere. Once again misfortune struck him, and the blonde woman decided to follow him. "You know, mister," she started, a look of annoyance appearing on her face. "It isn't polite to walk away from someone when they're trying to talk to you. Show more respect."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd respect ME and not walk beside me," Lon'qu replied, staring straight down the path. His choice of words only aggravated Maribelle, but instead of reacting with anger, she smiled a bit mischievously. She inched herself a bit closer to the myrmidon, staring up at the sky.

"I've heard about your discomfort with being around women," she piped. "But you'll just have to get over the fact that you'll need to associate with them. You know, because the only healers in the army aside from Libra are Lissa and I.

Lon'qu sighed, not wanting to discuss matters with her out of all people. "Then I shall get healed by this 'Libra' every time I'll need it," he grunted.

"Oh, you haven't met Libra yet? He's quite the...interesting fellow," Maribelle told him, giggling inwardly. "But, what if Libra isn't always around?"

"Then I'll just use a vulnerary or a cocoction. Easy. Now drop it."

"But what if you run out of them and get injured again. What will you do then?"

The myrmidon chose not to answer, merely looking the other way in response. Knowing she has him at a loss for words, Maribelle grabbed his arm to get his attention. "I said...what will you do then?" she asked again.

Lon'qu blanched feeling a tug at his arm, turning his head to look down at what it was. It was Maribelle's hand.

A woman was touching his arm. Not only touching, but GRABBING.

His sword arm, no less.

His face heating up, he yanked his arm out of her grasp, feeling his heart beat faster. "You were touching my arm. Do not. Touch my arm. Again," he told her seriously, glaring at her.

This only made the troubadour glare back at him. "I only did it to gain your attention, you stubborn fool!" she snapped, crossing her arms. "Now tell me, what would you do?"

"..." Lon'qu said nothing.

"That's right. You'd hope to yourself that you'll survive whatever you're doing and wish that the wonderful and ALWAYS RIGHT Maribelle was mending your wounds," Maribelle finished, smiling in satisfication.

Lon'qu snorted inwardly. "You're in WAY over your head," came his response.

"Don't make me grab your arm again," she shot back. Lon'qu flinched a bit at that, rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Look, just...keep your distance. There's...a reason I don't want you so close," he sighed in defeat, not liking the direction their conversation was headed. He walked ahead as Maribelle stopped in her tracks, half relieved that the woman got the message. But...there was a VERY small part of him that wanted her to continue walking with him. He frowned at that feeling. Though, he brushed it off.

The troubadour stared after the myrmidon, the last line he said to her processing in her thoughts. "A reason, hmm..." she murmured to herself, putting a finger to her chin. "Maybe I can help him get over his crazy foolishness. It'll be tough knowing how stubborn he's being, but I think I have a shot!"

...

Unknown to the both of them, a certain fighter heard everything that was said between the two of them as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. As he watched Maribelle go her own way, Vaike snickered, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Lon'qu took a sip of his water as he sat alone at a table later that day, enjoying his privacy watching as everyone came inside the mess hall. The man then started eating some of the vegetables on his plate, feeling a bit bored.

His face suddenly heated up a bit when he noticed Maribelle walking in with Lissa, the two engaged heavily in a happy conversation. Events of what happened earlier then replayed in his mind, and he facepalmed, still feeling her tug on his arm. He was knocked out of his thoughts as quickly as they began, though, by something he'd consider good and bad.

The good? Someone sat across from him and greeted him.

The bad? It was Vaike.

"How's it going, partner?" Vaike grinned. Lon'qu noticed the fighter's plate was full of meat, and he rolled his eyes. He hoped the guy wasn't going to talk with his mouth full.

"I'm alright," came his reply as he continued eating his own meal.

The dark-skinned blonde started eating his meat, smiling as he bit into a turkey leg. "Lon'qu, you're gonna love what I did for you," he started, waving the leg.

_"I doubt it,"_ Lon'qu snarked inwardly. "What did you do?"

The black-haired man took another sip of his water as Vaike began to speak. "I got you and Maribelle to be paired in the next battle! What a good thing, huh?"

Lon'qu promptly willed himself to not spew the water in his mouth all over the table in response, and gulped down the liquid. Panting and trying to catch his breath while rubbing his neck, Vaike snickered and grinned proudly. "I take it that you're enthralled. Ya sly dog, Lon'qu!"

The myrmidon glared at his comrade. "You know I'm not comfortable around women..." he said darkly and quietly.

"Well, this is a chance to get over yourself and have some fun, Lon'qu. Heheh...imagine if you can get her alone...I'm sure that'll get you a lot more respect aroun-

Before Vaike could finish, Lon'qu clamped a hand over the blonde's mouth, closing his eyes in irritation and feeling even more hear rise to his face. There had to be a way for him to get out of this ordeal somehow.

"Don't talk. Just don't," he hissed, removing his hand from the fighter's mouth. Fortunately, Vaike said nothing and looked at his companion, rubbing the back of his head in confusion as the myrmidon was deep in thought. After a while, the black-haired man opened his eyes and seemed as if he had the best idea in mind.

"I'll just ask Chrom or Robin if I can swap Maribelle with Libra instead. Libra's a man, but I don't know who he is currently. Heh. Better him than the woman, though," Lon'qu concluded, getting up from the table and walking toward the exit to the mess hall.

"Uh...pal," Vaike said uncertainly, also standing and moving quickly to Lon'qu's side. "I don't think you should change fat-

"That's enough out of you!" Lon'qu interrupted, glaring at Vaike. "You got me into this mess, and it's up to me to get myself out. Now, if you'll excuse me."

At that, Lon'qu left the hall, leaving the fighter watching him depart from the exit. Shaking his head, Vaike grinned a bit.

"Good luck convincing them otherwise, you dog. And wait until you see Libra. Ha ha!"

* * *

_And thus that concludes Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
